


说是就好啦

by PranksterL



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PranksterL/pseuds/PranksterL
Summary: 【翻译备份】杰森·托德/迪克·格雷森





	说是就好啦

【授权有，见原文评论，仅作Lofter审核收紧后不得已发布在AO3上的翻译备份】

 

 

 

**摘要**   **:**

迪克·格雷森回溯到了3岁的年纪，现在一直沉迷于想见杰森。

整个家庭很困惑，不知道该怎么办。

 

**注释**   **:**

这是我参加2017JayDick周的首发文，第一日的题词：年龄缩小或年龄逆转

希望你们都喜欢:)

 

 

 

“提姆。”

 

提姆轻轻地叹了口气，听到一个小小的声音在嘟囔着他的名字，却有意置之不理。另一方面，他集中精力完成关于他昨晚巡逻的新出炉的报告，这样他就能在布鲁斯审核之前准备周全。

 

然而，妨碍他的人毫不买账，并立即缠上他的腿。一只小手向上伸了出来，抓了一大把提姆的袖子，拉拽着它，恼人地寻求注意力。“ _提姆！_ ”他发牢骚呻吟道。

 

最终面对这个屈服了，提姆按下了保存，把自己手从键盘上拉开，把注意力转向下面这个小小的身形。忧伤的蓝眼睛对视着提姆的眼睛，紧紧盯着提姆，粉色的嘴唇噘起来，颤抖着，因为被刻意无视而心烦意乱。

 

提姆哼了一声，不过对于让自己的兄弟露出这种表情，在暗地里感到良心不安，“是的，迪克？”

 

迪克伸展开双臂，双手示意性地抓了抓，表明他想被抱起来。提姆真心诚意只想完成他的报告，但迪克拦在他成事的路当中。提姆轻声地叹了口气，觉得自己可以纵容他一点点，举起现在比自己年幼的兄弟，把他安顿在自己的大腿上。

 

由于一些意想不到的原因，迪克倒退到了三岁，在与一位魔术师狭路相逢之后。

 

他们不知道该怎么做，所以他们叫扎塔娜帮忙。她对事态进行了评估，并得出结论，迪克总体上没事，应该在几周内回到正常的身体。好消息是，迪克记得这个家庭，然而他似乎不记得别的事情了。他的大脑只有一个孩子的容量，这可能混淆了他的记忆。

 

无论怎么说，由于迪克没有处于危急正当中，他们决定等待，直到他恢复正常。唯一的坏处是迪克还是个孩子，他需要不间断的照看。他很调皮，有点让人头疼，不过也很可爱。

 

美中不足的是——提姆很忙，总是在迪克想玩的时候，他有事情要做。

 

“提姆！”迪克叫着现在比他年长的哥哥，用手掌轻轻地拍打他的脸颊，试图吸引他的注意。

 

“什么事？”提姆回答，亲切地握住他的手，把它放到他的大腿上，这样他就不会再继续拍他了，“什么事迪克？”

 

“杰耶森！”

 

呃、这很罕见。迪克从来都不是那个会经常提到杰森的人，因为第二代罗宾保持他的距离远离这个家庭，只有在情况所需时有所往来。小孩子迪克会从杰森那里需要些什么，提姆着实有一点惊讶，在所有的时间里，特别是现在。

 

提姆感到好奇，决定问问他，“为什么说到杰森？”

.

迪克的眼睛亮了起来，提到杰森的名字时闪闪发光。“我想见到杰耶森！”提姆忍不住，笑了。发现迪克怎么都说不准杰森的名字这一点很可爱。

 

“你想见 _杰_ 吗？”他故意用昵称来称呼第二个罗宾，这样迪克就更容易说清楚了。

 

“是的！”那孩子兴奋地拍手鼓掌，“我想见见杰。杰在拉里？”

 

靠、见鬼。这真是太可爱了，一个孩子迪克不能分清楚他的n和l发音。提姆想让他多说几句话，只为能听听他说话时那些发音有多可爱。

 

“你为什么会想见杰呢？”提姆问，感兴趣为什么迪克会突然想见杰森。不是说提姆和红头罩之间有什么恩怨。 _好吧_ ，确实有，因为他们个人的过去存在一些纠葛。尽管这些年来敌意已经平息，但他们还没有完全和解。关于迪克突然想见杰森，这很奇怪与突然，但提姆认为他可以将其归为小孩子的冲动。

 

迪克在他的腿上不安分地扭动，来回晃动自己的小腿。一点点温柔的粉红色浮现在他的脸庞， _哇_ ，他在感到尴尬。

 

“米密，”他喃喃自语，并试图藏起他的脸不让提姆看到。

 

“秘密？”提姆复述道，轻轻地捋了捋他的头发，感到迪克在他的触摸里放松下来。

 

“是的！米密。你不能知道。”迪克说着，用大大的蓝眼睛盯着提姆。

 

现在提姆是 _真的_ 很想知道了。“为什么不呢？”他问道，皱起眉头，希望他做出悲伤的脸能对这个小孩子起作用，也许这样会使他感到很愧疚，足以让他和盘托出。

 

这没有用，迪克一把打在他的鼻子上面。“不！我的米密！”

 

“呃啊！”提姆呻吟，伸出一只手盖在他的鼻子上，以防迪克再打他一下。“好！好！”他说，忙忙认输，承认失败。天，迪克在他想的时候，能成为一个脾气暴躁的孩子。“好了，你不必告诉我了。”提姆说，迪克对他笑了，高兴他赢得了胜利。少年翻了翻白眼，气乐了。

 

但是回到正事上面来，他不能帮助实现迪克的要求。“我很抱歉迪克，”提姆对他道歉，捧起他的脸，小心地按压着他脸颊上的婴儿肥。“我不能帮你。杰森不喜欢我，所以他一定会说不的，如果我去问的话。”

 

迪克的嘴唇撅了起来，他眼中的光暗淡了。“不行吗？”他问道，兴奋的火花不复存在。他看上去很失望，提姆突然感到糟透了。

 

“我很抱歉，”他再次说，并温柔抚摸他的头发，迪克瘫倒在他的胸口，双手在提姆衬衫边攒成拳头。男孩大声地叹了口气，听起来很沮丧。他坐在那里，没有了他早先的能量，蹭着提姆往下滑。

 

如果杰森很容易说服，提姆会毫不犹豫地去做。但他不是。那人很固执，他不可能给提姆抽出一天时间。 _好吧_ ，也许迪克会忘了这个然后放手。

 

他把一只手放在迪克的背上，轻轻地搓着小圈圈，希望能抚慰他的忧伤。

.

\------

 

达米安正在院子里和提特斯玩耍，迪克从后门出现，蹒跚地朝他走去。

 

“小格雷森崽子，”达米安说，看着男孩小心一步一步迈过来的样子。他是如此的不稳，达米安都几乎想帮助他， _几乎_ 。但他让男孩自己走着自己的路，并见证他绝大部分时候都做得挺好。

 

“达米！”他叫道，还不能完全说出他的全名，因为对于他来说有点拗口。达米安并不大介意，也就允许迪克叫他缩短的名字。反正他是成年人的时候也这么做的，所以达米安习惯了。

 

蹒跚学步的孩子跌到达米安的腿上，提特斯走到跟前，嗅着他，并从背后抵住他，帮助他保持平稳。

 

达米安蹲下来，和迪克平视。“是谁让你出来到这里的？”男孩抓住他的衬衣时，达米安问道。提特斯舔迪克的手臂，令这个小孩子咯咯笑起来。

 

“阿勒弗雷德！”

 

达米安叹了口气，对于阿尔弗雷德让迪克自己出来玩这件事摇了摇头。“我必须之后和潘尼沃斯谈谈。”他不喜欢这样，迪克可能伤害到自己。他只是一个孩子，自己出来玩的时候更是既不稳重又不能受到保护。

 

“我要起来！”小孩子伸手示意，达米安按吩咐把他抱到怀里。托住他的臀部，在他的屁股下环了一只手臂。

 

“你想玩吗？”达米安问他，并递给他一个球扔。迪克尽力把球扔到院子里，并不是很远的距离，然后咯咯笑提特斯去追球。

 

“好样的！”他欢呼着，眼睛看着提特斯，提特斯用牙齿抓住球，紧紧叼住它，回到达米安身边。“我要丘！”迪克向达米安摊开手掌，要求他递给自己球。

 

达米安弹了弹舌尖，因为小孩子的要求没有一丝礼貌，盯着他。迪克以前经常给达米安关于基本礼貌上课，但他现在自己却没有这样做。虽然达米安猜测他可以暗暗放过，因为迪克目前还太小，而小孩子没有礼貌。

 

迪克不理睬他，仅仅又晃了晃他的手指。达米安叹了口气，把球从提特斯的嘴里拿出来，交给了迪克，他很快又把它扔出去了。

 

“所以——”达米安说，并把他的注意力放在迪克身上，迪克盯着他，用他大大的眼睛，“你为什么在这里？”达米安问道，他暗示迪克是因为想要什么东西，所以才会出来找他。除非迪克真的只是想玩。诚然孩子们有相当随机的突发需求，而达米安不知道现在的这份需求究竟是什么。

 

“你能带我去看杰耶森吗？”迪克问。达米安对他眨巴眨巴眼。

 

“什么？”他问，希望自己没听错，“你是指托德吗？”

 

“是的！杰。”迪克回答他，拼命点点头。由于害怕他可能因过猛的动作而受伤，达米安伸手扶住他的头，阻止他点头。

.

“为什么？”达米安问，被突如其来的提问吓了一跳，看不出其中有什么缘由，能让迪克想见杰森，“你为什么要看到那个罗宾的失败品？”就因为这句评论，达米安脸上被拍了一巴掌，“ _哦_ ！”

 

“不对。”迪克说着，向他摇了摇手指头，“ _不_ ，”他重复道，下嘴唇嘟出来，批评达米安，“坏”。显然，他不喜欢达米安说杰森的坏话，即使对于达米安，所说的是昭然的事实。

 

“你为什么要见托德？”

 

“因为我想念杰！”迪克脸上露出微笑平白直述道，达米安这才意识到他的兄弟可能比他预想的要更加想念杰森。这十分引人误解，因为迪克不经常说任何关于杰森的事情，只有在合宜的时候才提起他。除非他对他们在与杰森相关的情形时没有充分地表达自己。这可能是事实，听起来也很合理，然而达米安无从得知孰是孰非。

 

他想问，但觉得迪克无法理解，所以他换了一些简单的问题，“你想念托德吗？”

 

迪克再度点了点头，脸上带着凄凉的表情，“我 _亨_ 想念杰。他超机帅旗的。”

 

由于某种奇怪的原因，达米安感到嫉妒之情涌现出来，即便他知道这是愚蠢的。迪克崇拜别人并不少见，但他不大常说。当达米安听到他这样说自己不喜欢的人？这让达米安嫉妒。

 

他也不喜欢让杰森靠近这个迪克的想法，因为他现在很年幼，很脆弱，这个人可能会因为怨恨而伤害他。他不可能这样置他的兄弟于危险之中。达米安需要谨慎，而他会谨慎的。

 

“我不能让你见托德，”达米安说，并与小孩子的目光对视，能够看到他的双眼是如何迅速噙满泪花。

 

“为什么？”迪克问，噘起嘴。

 

“你不会明白的小格雷森崽子，但无论怎样，我不会允许它发生的。”

 

心烦意乱，迪克扭动着从达米安的手臂中挣脱，前后摇晃着，试图撬开达米安的手臂。“我要下去！”他哭了，生气了，打了达米安的手。“我现在要下来，”他发着牢骚，声音尖利起来，听起来要马上大哭一场。达米安不知道该怎么做，所以他照着吩咐做了，把迪克小心地放在草地上。

 

脚下飞快，迪克跑了，或者更像是，摇摇摆摆地走了。他可能因为达米安拒绝了他的恳求而真的非常沮丧，跑去躲在某个地方生闷气。当他不能称心如意时，他经常这样做。

 

这并不像是达米安有意反对这个请求，他只是出于保护之心。在他的眼里，杰森仍然情绪不稳，现在最好就让他远离迪克身边。

 

如果迪克回到自己原本的样子，作为一个能自己做出决定的人，达米安就不会反对这个念头了。反言之，在这种情况下，迪克也根本不再需要他的许可了

.

无论怎样，他们的碰面将不太可能发生。

 

\-----

 

“阿勒弗雷德！”一个小小的声音叫道，捕捉管家的注意。

 

转过身来，阿尔弗雷德看见了罪魁祸首，他的嘴唇扬起一个小的微笑，“啊、迪克少爷，”阿尔弗雷德打招呼道，看着站在他面前的小孩子。迪克在双手拿着一只毛绒动物玩具，挤在他的怀里，他的手指拨弄着它毛绒绒的耳朵。“有什么事您需要我的协助？”

 

迪克叹了口气，并伸出一只手揉揉他的眼睛，似乎有点疲惫。“我想见杰。你能帮租我吗，掰托？超机掰托？”他恳求道，眼睛里是闪闪发光明亮的蓝色，阿尔弗雷德忍不住怜爱地看着他。

 

“您想看到杰森少爷吗？”

 

迪克点了点头，闷声打了个哈欠。

 

“您试过问布鲁斯老爷吗？”阿尔弗雷德单膝跪下，把胳膊伸过小孩子腋下，一把将他抱在怀里。他抱着迪克，从一侧摇晃到另一侧，引诱他进入沉睡。迪克又打了一个哈欠，把他鼓鼓的脸颊按在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上。

 

“没有……”他疲倦地喃喃地说，睡意渐渐漫过他的意识。

 

“那么，要不要小睡后您去问问布鲁斯老爷呢？”阿尔弗雷德离开厨房走向起居室，准备把小孩子放在他们弄的专门作为午睡点的毯子堆里。这样方便他们随时照看他。

 

“好的吧……”迪克揉着他的眼睛，手臂慢慢地从他拥抱的大象身上滑下。

 

阿尔弗雷德温柔地把小孩子放在沙发上，帮他掖好了被子，确保他的毛绒动物放在他的怀里。迪克立刻伸出腿跨上它，拥抱它，鼻子埋在它的脸上。阿尔弗雷德轻声地笑着，伸出手拂过他的头发，低声说，“晚安，迪克少爷。”

 

迪克做了一声轻哼，喃喃地说，“……安……阿……福。”慢慢地陷入沉睡。

 

\------

 

“布努斯！”迪克叫道，布鲁斯立刻猛然抬起头，蓝色双眼落在他现在最年幼的孩子身上。他一直在书房里为韦恩企业的事务忙着，躲在完全安静的这个地方。这份安静到此为止。布鲁斯轻轻地叹了口气，把文件放开到一旁，把双手整齐地搁在桌子上。

 

“迪克，”他用柔和的声音说道，柔软自然而然地出现在了他的语调里。

 

两只活泼的蓝色眼睛顿时闪闪发亮，灿烂的笑容浮现在小孩子的脸上。迪克蹒跚着一步一步向布鲁斯走去，布鲁斯转身，办公椅从桌子下的方向转出来。迪克把他的小手按在布鲁斯的腿上，试图往上爬，这情形使布鲁斯笑起来帮他。他把迪克舒舒服服地安顿在膝上，小孩子偏着头用着爱慕的目光看着布鲁斯。“布努斯！”他叽叽喳喳地叫道。

.

布鲁斯不禁深情地微笑，清清楚楚知道自己为什么会在这里看到他，“我听说你一直想见到杰森？”

 

“是的。我能见杰吗掰托？”

 

布鲁斯轻轻地抚摸他的头，手指梳过他的浓密的黑发。迪克满意和放松地叹了口气，靠着布鲁斯往下滑。他伸出一只小手，布鲁斯笑出声来，伸出了自己的手，小孩子立刻开始拉扯起布鲁斯的手指来。“你为什么想见杰森？”

 

“因为我想念杰耶森！”迪克热情地说，他脸红了，温柔的粉红色爬上他的脸颊。布鲁斯不禁感到赞叹，即使现在是一个小孩子，迪克还总关心别人。甚至关心杰森，而他们之间并不一直有最好的关系。过去的情况曾很不妙，即使目前改善了一些，但这样的改善仍比不上杰森死亡之前的景况。他们需要花很多时间和精力来重返过去，如果这还有可能的话。

 

“你真的那么想念杰森吗？”

 

“是的！真的！真的！你能帮租我吗？”

 

每当想到看见那人，他的眼睛就闪闪发亮，这一幕如此讨人喜欢，令布鲁斯想满足他的这份所求所需。他想实现他的愿望，但他不能。了解到杰森那边，即便布鲁斯问他，他也不会来。事实上，如果布鲁斯真的问了，他可能会更加不想来。

 

布鲁斯深吸一口气，觉得自己在这方面无能为力。“对不起迪克，”他道歉道，看着迪克的表情立即垮下来。“我不认为杰森会听我的。”他如实地说。

 

迪克下唇颤抖着。“不行吗？”他问，眼中开始出现泪水。

 

布鲁斯深吸一口气，发现让迪克失望这件事执行起来如此艰难，但他不得不这样做，“不行，” 他说道。

 

“但是，为什么？”泪水慢慢地在小孩子的眼角汇集。当扇动他的睫毛时，每根睫毛之间都有微小的水滴凝结在其中。

 

“他不喜欢我，”他用最简单的措辞解释道，希望迪克能够理解这个讯息。

 

迪克浓重地叹了口气，尽管他嗓门不大，但足以让布鲁斯清清楚楚听到。小孩子瘫在布鲁斯的胸前上，指尖埋在衬衣里，紧紧地拽住。他在生气并在他的吐息中嘟囔自语，布鲁斯不太能够明白现在是什么情况。

 

“迪克？”布鲁斯唤他，轻轻地把手放到他的背上。迪克的身体在他的怀里无精打采地倚着，就像能量被吸出了身体。他哼声吐气，软在那里，无精打采地靠着布鲁斯，不说一句话。布鲁斯担心地皱眉，担心他真的让迪克难过了，“你没事吧？”

 

迪克轻轻点了点头，回答了他的问题，慢慢地从布鲁斯的大腿上滑了下来。

 

“你要去哪里？”布鲁斯问，看着迪克朝门的方向走去。

 

“看电似。”接着，这句话后，他消失在视线中，拖着脚步慢慢沿走廊走远。

.

\-----

 

“他很沮丧，”提姆说着，偷偷往起居室里瞥，起居室里可以听到大声的音响和音乐。

 

“我知道。”布鲁斯挫败地叹了口气。

 

“嗤，他会熬过去忘了它的。”

 

“不太可能这样，达米安少爷，”阿尔弗雷德参与进入了这场聊天中，“迪克少爷已经这样很有几天了。”

 

四对的眼睛看进起居室，发现他们现在最年轻的家庭成员摊开躺在沙发上。他依偎在毯子和枕头堆里，紧紧抓住他最喜欢的填充玩具，大象兹特卡。他对着播放卡通片的电视发着呆，前前后后换着台，洋溢着伤心和失望之情。家人可以听到他经常性的叹息和抽鼻子声音，可能一直由于无法控制自己的情绪而哭泣。

 

看着他见不到杰森的样子，有点令人心碎。没有意料到他这么想见那个人。

 

“嗤，有什么我们可以做的能够修复他吗？”

 

“我们不能 _修复_ 他，”提姆低声说，他翻了个白眼，“但我们可以设法修复现在的情况。”

 

“把托德带来见他？说得好像那个人真的会同意似的。”达米安对于他们说服杰森的能力没有什么指望，并且他也不希望这件事真的成行。

 

“安静，男孩们，”布鲁斯说，目光没有从年纪最小的孩子上挪开，看着他在长沙发上来回翻腾，腹部朝下趴着，胳膊的腿都垂下沙发沿，“我们会想出点办法的。”

 

所以他一定会的。

 

\------

 

杰森不太明白为什么布鲁斯如此固执地要他回庄园看看。有什么发生了，迪克如何变成了一个孩子，以及迪克真的想见他，诸如此类的事情。情况本身就已经十足奇怪了，要知道那个男人甚至都不怎么喜欢杰森。他们几乎没有怎么好好相处过，大部分时间都花在了争执上。这种状态，也有可能是杰森多半时候选择忽略对方而造成的。

 

迪克是一个讨厌鬼，总是打搅他，并要求他回到家里——这杰森可永远也不会同意。话说回来，迪克到头来怎么会被变成一个孩子的呢？也许，一切只是这群人设置的一个圈套，这个圈套还恰恰是杰森会直接走进去的那种。

 

他可以对此邀请说不，但他在某种程度上对所能够见证的事感到好奇，因此他抓住了这个机会。他不是为了他们其中的任何一人而做这件事，只是为了他自己能来亲眼看看。用他的眼睛来证实迪克确实变成了三岁，也许将来可以把这个制作成威胁迪克的素材。

.

当他到达庄园之时，阿尔弗雷德第一个出来问候他。

 

“很高兴再次见到你，杰森少爷。”

 

杰森对着老管家微笑，一直以来对他非常想念，“很高兴见到你，阿尔弗雷德。”他给了老人家一个紧紧的令人窒息的拥抱。而管家在惊讶了片刻之后，赶在他们分开之前，回应了拥抱。他们一起进入庄园，阿尔弗雷德把他带到迪克所在的地方。

 

绿松石色的双眼在震惊中睁大，不能相信自己所看到的。老实说，他早先估计，这一切都仅仅是一个谎言，但现在看来它显然不是。杰森见到一个孩子迪克在沙发上躺着，目光黏在电视屏幕的画面上。他似乎死气沉沉且充满阴郁，瘪着嘴。

 

“对他温柔点，”阿尔弗雷德说，在离开之前捏了捏他的肩膀。

 

好吧。温柔。看来他需要爆发出他内心柔软的一面。

 

杰森由于一些奇怪的原因感到紧张，吸了一口气，尝试在他走进去之前放松。尽管他的脚步声足够响亮能够被听见，但男孩还是在他原先的位置上纹丝未动。他可能以为只是家里的其他人，所以杰森决定叫下他，“迪克？”

 

一听到他的声音，迪克从自己的位子弹起来，脑袋啪一下转向杰森的方向，那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛将目光落在杰森身上。小孩子的眼睛 _毫不修饰地_ 点亮了起来，他径直从沙发上跳下来。

 

老天，杰森几乎怕他摔了，快步上前想抓住他，不过男孩稳稳落地。

 

“杰耶森！”他高兴地尖叫起来，举起双臂，两手示意性地抓一抓，做出要抱起来的姿势。

 

看到他的兴奋样，以及听见他念他名字可爱的方式，杰森忍不住微笑起来。无论他和那个原先的成年男子有什么纠葛，他都将其甩在脑后。他立刻给小孩子以全部的注意力。“嘿，迪克，”他说，把小孩子拎起来抱在怀里。

 

迪克上下窜动，精力充沛，紧紧地搂着杰森的脖子，啄他的脸颊，“杰耶森！杰！”他哭了，老天，什么时候杰森有见过迪克这么兴奋看到他？可能永远不会吧。至少不会像现在这样，这个男孩基本上是在用爱在浇灌他。

 

“好啦。你有点太兴奋了。”杰森说，虽然自己并不感到不介意。他把迪克搭的毯子窝腾到一边，坐到毛绒绒的沙发垫上。他把迪克安顿在膝上，双手握在在他腰间稳住他，“所以我听说你超级想看到我，以至于在那生闷气？”

 

迪克点点头，咧嘴笑起来，“是的！我想你！”他哭着拍他的脸颊，“想你，超机地！”

 

杰森眨了眨眼，对这个男孩超强烈的表达感到有点迷惑，“你想念我吗？”

 

迪克点头表示同意。

 

“哦，是吗？”杰森笑了笑，“我听到替代——我的意思是，提姆——说到，你有想告诉我的东西。”

.

迪克突然变得安静起来，一抹浅粉色拂过他的脸颊。他几乎看似害羞了，把头按在杰森的胸前。他玩弄他的拇指，像是紧张似的身体在那打转。

 

杰森关切地扬了扬眉。“迪基？”他唤道，小心翼翼地抚着他的后背，划着圈，试图哄他打破此刻的沉默。

 

迪克小声地低声说了些什么，杰森听不清。电视里传来洪亮的具有压倒性的声音。杰森停顿了下，找遥控器。发现它就在他的身边，立即拿起降低电视的音量。然后他让注意力回到迪克身上。“再说一遍？”他问道。

 

迪克微微仰着头，用迷人的凝视抓住了杰森的目光。“ _我稀饭你_ 。”

 

杰森盯着他，完全惊呆了。这听起来是他所想的那样吗？或者之所以他听到了这个，只是因为他在自己罗宾时代就一直迷恋着迪克。或者可能只是他的侥幸心理在作祟？

 

他颤抖地吸入一口气，并用一只手梳理过自己头发。“你……喜欢我？”他复述道，必须为自己确认这是迪克想要表达的意思，而这确实是的，男孩害羞地点点头。

 

好吧。 _哇_ 。杰森没有料到，他会被他长时间的迷恋对象告白，而被一个三岁版本的迷恋对象告白这件事，比其他所有事都更令人震惊。同样的，这件事还有几分滑稽。

 

“让我把这件事摊开说明白，”杰森说，还没有百分百地感到信服，“你喜欢我，像是，爱我的那种吗？”他必须确认这不是柏拉图式的爱情，而是浪漫的那种爱情。

 

两只蓝色的眼睛闪着光，眼睛的主人在他的腿上兴奋地窜动，“是的！我超机挨你！我挨你杰！”

 

所以他证实了迪克确实爱他，但他仍然不明白其中缘由。如果成年的迪克从来没有表达过他对杰森的爱，那这份感情原本便不应该存在。除非迪克一直隐藏着它。

 

感到好奇，杰森决定继续追问，“你为什么喜欢我？”也许他能从小孩子身上淘到些什么有用信息，鉴于迪克此时此刻完全诚实。

 

“因为——”迪克高声说，“杰耶森又漂酿和充明。而且人好，而且有趣，还有超机帅旗，还有——还有——”哦，该死的，杰森无法忍住不去笑他发音的方式，完全被他不能正确地说n和l以及其他发音的样子给逗乐了。这太可爱了，老实说，他很高兴听到迪克对杰森抱有这样的想法。不过有一点，他不得不反对。

 

“我能肯定，你是漂亮的那个，而不是我。”

 

迪克拍打他的胳膊，反对被叫做漂亮，“没有！不是我。杰耶森是最漂酿的！”

 

杰森忍不住去按他鼓鼓的脸颊，“不，你是。”

 

“没有！杰！杰是！”他大声哼气，脸颊被压扁也要发声争辩，杰森几乎想让步，他最终也这么做了。

 

“好吧，好吧。我想我是最漂亮的。”

 

“对！”迪克欢呼着，从他的腿上跳起来，站起身来，马上用双臂搂住杰森的脖子。他开始在杰森的脸颊上满满地印上轻啄，“你愣成为我的男盆友吗？”

 

天啊，这太可爱了，小孩子迪克在约他，杰森忍不住咧嘴笑起来，直到用力过猛脸颊开始酸痛。迪克可真明白他在说什么吗？他知道他要把自己卷入什么吗？

 

杰森笑着继续按他的脸颊，想见鬼地挤压下去，因为他太该死地可爱了。谁知道深入自己心中的方式，会是一个热情洋溢和孩子气版本的自己的迷恋对象？

 

“当你变回来你还会记得这个吗？”杰森问，因为如果他不会，自己会很失望。

 

迪克迷惑地眨了眨眼，不知道他在问些什么，所以杰森决定想出一个绝妙的计划。

 

“ _好吧_ 。你再说一遍，但这次呢，我把你说的记录都要下来哦？”杰森说着，把自己手机掏出来，把迪克放回他的腿上。“好吗？”

 

“嚎哒！”迪克同意，神情明亮，真幸运他在此是如此地合作。

 

“很好。”杰森启动了手机的摄像功能，按下了开始按钮，“现在，迪克，我听说你一直在闷闷不乐，想看到我，”杰森开始说话，拍摄下迪克的整个自白，并无疑准备在迪克回到正常身体时把这段视频给他看。

 

\-----

 

正如所预料的一样，当迪克变回他成人的身体时，他没有保留这段作为一个小孩子时期的回忆。杰森录下了他的那段告白，这是件妙事，杰森不会让他就这么忘记了事的。

 

所以，当杰森听到迪克变回来的那一刻，他很快来到庄园拜访他。发现他在起居室里待着，看电视，就像他作为小孩子会做的那样

 

“嘿，”杰森叫出声，迪克的眼睛亮了起来，感到惊讶。

 

“杰森？”

 

“没错。”杰森走近那个人，坐在他旁边的一个座位上，“听说你变回来了。”

 

“是的。对，我变回来了。”迪克边说着，并用手势比划自己。他的嘴角轻轻扬起，杰森能看出迪克很高兴见到他。知道这无疑就是他心情开心的缘由。“我听说你来过。”迪克说道，不太了解来龙去脉，因为杰森告诉那些小鬼们不要泄露一个字。杰森想自己亲身告诉这个男人，或者说是，让他自己亲眼看看。

 

“我确实来了。因为你不断要求见我。”杰森开玩笑说，看到迪克脸上的惊讶笑起来。

 

“我这么做了吗？”

 

“你做了。甚至因为看不到我在那里闷闷不乐。”

 

“什么？”迪克震惊道，扬起了一边的眉毛，“我为什么要这样做？”他嘲弄道，试图甩开自己的心绪，但杰森现在可以很好地看清这些全部的迹象。这种时候，他的身体如何有一个微妙的震颤，因为紧张而导致不断吞咽，喉结上下滑动。这一切对于杰森来说简直太明显了。

 

“哦，我不晓得，”杰森耸了耸肩，并翻了翻白眼开玩笑道，“也许你对我有感觉？”杰森逗弄他并且露出一个促狭的笑容，眼看着迪克在那惊恐地深吸一口气。

 

“什——什么？ _才不_ 。”迪克立马矢口否认，但现在杰森知道自己已经置他于刚刚好位于计划之中的境地。

 

“根据我的来源，可不是这么说的。”

 

“ _哈_ ，”迪克挥手示意他一边去，“你的来源有误。”

 

“你应该等到自己亲眼验视之前，再指责任何人撒谎，”杰森说，并抛出了自己的手机，视频已经加载好。迪克瞪了杰森一眼，眯起自己的眼睛，将信将疑，但还是去看了视频。

 

就这么说吧，等到视频结束时，迪克的脸像西红柿一样红，并试图把自己藏在毯子里。

 

杰森笑得前仰后合，扒下迪克的毯子，给予他一个热烈的吻，悄声将同样的三个字说给他听。

 

不用说，杰森答应做他的男朋友。

 

 

 

 


End file.
